


桑塔露琪亚

by smilecat



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilecat/pseuds/smilecat
Summary: 非爱情向，他们在那不勒斯的日子没有去过现实中的那不勒斯，如果场景描写有偏差请谅解
Relationships: Maurizio Sarri/Gonzalo Higuain
Kudos: 1





	桑塔露琪亚

在意大利的南方城市，人们都听说这里即将迎接一位从西班牙来的阿根廷人。转会闹剧终于落下帷幕，吆喝报纸的孩童以此为卖点收获了不少硬币。不久前几乎所有人都笃定这位马德里主义者会去往伦敦，可最后却被那不勒斯揽入怀中。

伊瓜因收拾行李来到意大利。似乎传统阿根廷球员都会有一趟意大利征途，而面对从未踏足的先祖家乡，他并不感到陌生。

破烂的街道，老旧的房屋都会让他联想到布宜诺斯艾利斯的几处角落。那儿的四季爱与世界的主旋律反着来，却拥有四处可见的蜿蜒河溪，狭窄街道，斑斓的霓虹灯与糜烂的牛皮藓。太阳被蓝白条纹拥抱的国旗任由人们挂在大街小巷，当世界杯的盛宴来临时，又将出现在人们的脸颊旁。

那不勒斯与布宜诺斯艾利斯一样，贫穷却骄傲。

伊瓜因开始爱上闲暇之余去看这座港口城市的海岸。

早些年时，豪尔赫伊瓜因会抱起当时年龄最小的冈萨洛去往解放碑球场，两个哥哥则乖乖地跟在后面。他趴在父亲的肩头上昏昏欲睡，迷糊地瞅见拿起马黛茶吸管戳他脸蛋的大叔们，漫长的排队领票时间让他们逗起面前的小孩。

“来，送你。”与父亲一样身着红白球衣的男人递给小冈萨洛一支喇叭，他伸手接下后将嘴对准，吹得响亮到吓了父亲一跳。

进场后小冈萨洛依然好奇地四处摆弄喇叭，老伊瓜因慈爱地摸摸他儿子的卷发，开始用手指往球场内部比划来教授他比赛的知识。可比赛开始后，一切都将变得混乱。咒骂声，欢呼声，喇叭声不绝入耳。每当逼近对手的禁区，主场球迷便迅速像弹簧样跃起，为了不错过任何一个可能杀死比赛的机会球。

当河床队进球时解放碑球场好似发生地震般沸腾起来。洒落在地的爆米花，淋湿腿裤的汽水，脱下当旗子挥舞的衬衫，共同将混乱的场面愈演愈烈

小冈萨洛还不懂足球的看点，但依然朝向天空吹起喇叭。嘹亮的响声融入这个疯狂的集体，飘到被汗浸染的草坪上，埋进潮湿的泥土深处。他看向万里无云的天空，是一片清淡墨水溅上的蓝。

就如同那不勒斯的海。

*  
两年后，贝尼特斯去往伊瓜因前东家，这里迎来了一位明不见经传的新主帅。

萨里别扭地穿好西装打好领带，很容易就见到拿着蓝色球衣等待拍摄新赛季球衣宣传视频的阿根廷人。伊瓜因孩子气地把默滕斯的衣领翻到另一边，惹来对方毫不留情地追闹。

球场下的样子跟球场上差距似乎有点大，这是萨里对伊瓜因的第一印象。

如果他能一直这样笑着就好了。萨里暗自心想。

新主帅的入驻给那不勒斯带来了新的活力，伊瓜因也奇迹般地在他手下获得了重生，一项又一项纪录被他们改写。伴随球队的风生水起，被常年讽刺为足球贫壤的南方球迷们开始畅想2012年意大利杯的奇迹重现，他们要再次从北方贵族手里夺走国家级奖杯，甚至要复刻上世纪马拉多纳曾经书写的神话。

“狗娘养的都灵人，老子有pipa。”被北方死敌嘲弄时萨里不忘在骂骂喋喋中夸赞爱徒一番。伊瓜因不是很身临其境意大利的内部仇恨，就像他在马德里时也没有对加泰人有多大成见一样，或许他终究是外人的缘故。

萨里提议去拿博卡与河床类比，类似的历史背景只是火药味没那么疯狂。“其实欧洲也蛮狂的，英格兰流氓，意大利极端组织。”萨里笑道。

自诩文明的人嘲笑如疯狗般的他们，可偏偏越野蛮的地方越能迸发出蓬勃的足球生命。或许足球本身就是原始的，源于自然而并非规则。

伊瓜因细细品尝马黛茶，面对萨里对自己与尤文图斯一战的检讨会偶尔抗诉不同想法，但最后还是乖乖接受了改善建议。

“你胡子是不是又变长了。”突然跳跃的问题让伊瓜因一下子没反应过来。他反射性地摸了摸胡子，不好意思地说因为最近踢球状态不错就放任没管了。

“不过刚刚输了场比赛，应该会去再修短些。”伊瓜因老实地补充道。

“我来帮你。”还没等伊瓜因客气地回绝，萨里就拉他去球队更衣室里煞有介事地挑了面算是擦试过的镜子，搬了两把椅子，手握基本的剃须工具开始了新的大工程。在别人脸上掌握不住力度的萨里格外小心，爱徒下巴的泡沫沾在他手上也没留意去收拾。伊瓜因别扭地歪半边脑袋瞅着镜子中的自己，不时也悄悄偷看位处于镜子另一边的萨里。他或许是第一次看见平时连衣服都懒得挑的老师这么认真地对待仪表的模样，虽然不是为了本人。

感到无聊坐立不安的伊瓜因故意偏头与萨里四目相对，突然的动作让萨里不小心刮伤了他的下巴。

“混小子，你在干什么。”萨里急忙翻箱倒柜抽出纸覆盖在伤口上，可受伤的人却嫌他太大惊小怪，毕竟在工作时受过的伤可比这严重多了。

“要是将来找不到姑娘了别赖我。”萨里撇撇嘴。幸好小划伤并无大碍，倒是伊瓜因一直笑个不停。

“其实你不留胡子显年轻。”或许是意识到自己并没亲眼见过下巴清爽的小烟枪，萨里边收拾残局边回想看过的录像中尚小的伊瓜因。

“我没很老吧。”伊瓜因调侃道，换来萨里轻声的一句“在我眼里你一直是小孩子。”

“还是不听话的臭儿子。”萨里刻意把后面这句话强调许久，将毛巾报复性地胡乱往伊瓜因脸上揉檫后，宣布大功告成。伊瓜因在镜子前琢磨起萨里的作品，尽管内心对整齐的胡子十分满意，但嘴上还是开玩笑地挑三拣四。

*  
萨里会利用自己本国人的身份为伊瓜因推荐意大利的游玩胜地，可最终他们经常去的还是属于那不勒斯的桑塔露琪亚海岸。

这座为了纪念殉教圣女的港口，最迷人的时刻是日出。从维苏威火山背后缓缓升起的太阳用初生的光辉为眼前的城市洒上橘红，稀散的云朵泛起多层轻薄的玫粉。波光粼粼的半圆形港湾被倒影烫金，又由海鸥亲吻出涟漪。待桑塔露琪亚褪去斑斓的色彩时，市民们才在阳光的催促下打着哈欠慵懒地开启了寻常的一天。

可每次他们都完美的错过了观看日出的绝佳时期。待到达目的地时，他们已经被染上海天一色的蓝。伊瓜因能呆呆地望向港湾远处许久，赋予海水色彩的天空连接千万里的故土。他对恩师提及过，这里的蓝像故乡。

而封为那不勒斯之子的萨里，在执教这支球队前其实只有在出生时呼吸过这里的空气，他有时也不知道那不勒斯是否是他的故土。马拉多纳带给这座城市无尽荣耀时，萨里只是在托斯卡纳的小镇与业余球队打交道。20余年后，这里的人民拥护他为与马拉多纳并称的城市英雄，以赞扬他捍卫了这座阳光之都的尊严与骄傲。

萨里领着伊瓜因绕过暗黄色的城墙，穿过街边摆摊的人群，轻松地来到排列着各式各样帆船的周边。小踏板隔开地与海，渔民们伴随着微风，哼起与港口同名的民谣悠然地引渡。

——看小船多美丽，漂浮在海上。随微波起伏, 随清风荡漾。  
——万籁皆寂静，大地入梦乡。幽静的深夜里, 明月照四方。  
——在这黑夜之前，请来我小船上。桑塔·露琪亚，桑塔·露琪亚。  
——在这黎明之前，快离开这岸边。桑塔·露琪亚，桑塔·露琪亚。

闲下来的萨里从口袋里掏出一根烟，熟练地点上火后不紧不慢地深吸一口气。风吹乱了吐出的烟雾，缭绕在伊瓜因面前。烟草味与海水味相互掺杂在一起充斥着他的鼻腔，说不清的混杂又淡然。伊瓜因呆呆地盯着烟头，每当萨里品味香烟时那里便会燃起细小的火苗，转而积攒出更多的灰烬，不时被风刮进不远的海里。

“毛里西奥，这有点不健康。”伊瓜因说。

“我就抽一根。”面对爱徒的劝说，萨里难得地表示会控制这项罪恶兴趣。

他们在岸边散步，东扯西扯各类话题。伊瓜因轻轻哼起记忆中属于这港口的民谣旋律，突然想让萨里教教自己怎么唱。萨里可不想唱歌，他马上转移话题说，如果想学也得先把意语给学明白。

“你先前不才夸过我意语挺好吗。”看来眼前的毛头小子并不想放弃唱歌，他总是在奇怪的地方变得话多。萨里抖了抖烟灰，故作淡定地想转移话题。还没等想好，伊瓜因便毫不留情地补了一刀：“你不会不擅长唱歌吧？”

面对察觉到的伊瓜因，萨里只好默默点头缴械投降。这让伊瓜因有些意外地眨了眨眼，随后忍不住弯起嘴角噗呲地笑了。但很快他觉得不妥便收敛了起来，即使如此笑意还是没从他眼眸中散去，不过酒窝被藏进他蓄起的胡子里。伊瓜因略愧疚地试探着望向萨里，不巧眼神对了个正着。

萨里愣了半晌便马上握拳顶伊瓜因的额头来结束了这场小闹剧，他将熄灭的烟头丢进路边的垃圾箱，招呼起伊瓜因一起原路返回。沿路卖花的姑娘认出他们，从花篮里挑出最鲜艳的花朵，送给他们一人一束。

“家父是那不勒斯忠实的球迷，感谢你们对这里的付出，”女孩的麻花辫被风轻轻吹拂，她露出虎牙羞涩地献上祝福，“愿主保佑你们。”

“也愿主保佑你与你的家庭。”伊瓜因弯腰亲吻女孩的额头，小心地收起这份心意，萨里也上前抚摸起女孩的棕色头发引来她宛然一笑。

待向他们挥手告别的女孩消失于视线后，伊瓜因将花凑近鼻尖喃喃自语：“我真的很爱这里的人们。”海风吹动花瓣时不时在唇间挠痒，沾上芳香的露珠贴近肌肤，一切都是能驱散夏日燥热的清凉。

*  
尤文图斯挥下九千万大手笔买下了死敌队伍的当家球星，这个劲爆的新闻使报童又大赚一笔。阳光之城那一天的人们，烧毁了他们曾自以为傲的九号球衣，划烂了街头布满的球星海报，打碎了曾和马拉多纳并排摆列的阿根廷人玩偶。

曾经有多痴爱，如今就有多憎恨。

萨里家里堆满了报纸。萦绕浓厚烟味的房间里，他又划开火柴点燃新的香烟，只不过这次没有一个小孩摆出一副想劝他抽少点又不知怎么开口的表情了。

他在等一通电话，手机放在离自己最近的地方关闭静音充着电。但萨里什么也没有等到，手机屏幕亮了许久，似乎是太累了最终与手头的香烟一起熄灭了。

英雄或叛徒都无所谓，萨里只是气他的不辞而别。


End file.
